The present disclosure relates to distributing electronic offers using a social networking system, and in particular to selecting a whisper code to include with an offer when delivering the offer to users of the social networking system.
Brand-owners (“brands”) and other merchants increasingly use digital media in marketing campaigns to attract and to retain customers. For example, using digital media, brands can deliver electronic coupons to consumers as website deals, e-mail loyalty programs, or any other type of electronic coupons. But consumers still make a large number of retail sales transactions offline.
In many cases, brands lack the ability to capture consumer online marketing activities that lead to offline purchases, referred to herein as in-store conversion. Campaigns developed with a limited understanding of in-store conversion for a particular consumer segment are less likely to benefit that consumer segment. And with limited actionable intelligence concerning in-store conversions, brands lack insight to assess whether modifications to a campaign may provide consumers or a consumer segment with more relevant and timelier offers.